


New Team

by CanineR7A7



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Based on a dream I had a week ago, Carolina isn't as competitive as canon, Evolution is not a thing in this story, Four Seven Niner is in a relationship with twin brothers, I headcanon that Carolina was a marine, If you don't know what Evolution is don't worry, Meaning no AI was harmed in the making of this work, No I'm not talking about that kind of Evolution, No the brothers aren't dating, Other, So was Texas, Texas is not an AI, Texas is not related to Carolina, Texas isn't, The AIs aren't fragments, The AIs troll the original Freelancers, The Counselor isn't tagged because he only appears in one scene, The Director is actually nice in this, The Freelancers are dicks to Carolina, The new Freelancers are from the Honor-Guard AU, The new Freelancers were marines, The original Freelancers are out of character, They like the new Freelancers though, Yes I know my dreams are weird, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: I don’t really know how to summaries this, sorry. Thank you DesertWolf27 for redesigning the Honor-Guard characters to fit with the appearances of the Freelancers during seasons 9 and 10, and for allowing me to use your work in my Red vs Blue fanfics in general.If you want to see the new Freelancer team mentioned in this fic:https://pre00.deviantart.net/124d/th/pre/f/2018/286/a/0/new_team_by_desertwolf27-dcpb4vh.png





	1. Chapter 1

She remembers what the team used to be like, back before the scoreboard was introduced, before their ranks had been decided, before they met their AIs. They were close once, all of them happy to be part of a team, a family – constantly pushing each other to be the best. The scoreboard was introduced after they’d settled into a dynamic, it’s purpose wasn’t for them to compete, it was to decide which agents would be sent on certain missions – that’s what it had started out as. They were given AIs, essentially co-pilots for their armour, a way to use their armour mods without the Freelancers having to spare it another thought – that’s what they were supposed to be:

The others saw the scoreboard as a way to determine who was the best, sparring sessions taken as seriously as an actual battle, live rounds being used while the Director wasn’t looking. She was declared the field-leader; the others returned to the original dynamic, she was no longer included. They were given AIs, she was one of the few who didn’t receive one, at least that’s what they thought – instead she was given access to FILSS, something she chose to keep from them.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn’t say anything when one of them shouldered past her, despite there being enough room in the hallway for them to have walked around her, merely rolled her shoulder and carried on ignoring the hum of concern at the back of her mind. She’d been told having FILSS in her head would be different than a standard AI; FILSS took no physical form, meaning they took to speaking in her mind rather than out loud, it also made it harder for anyone to override the lock on any room she was in unless either of them allowed it. Logically, she knew that the AI could let the Director know what’s going on without the others knowing it was her, simply showing him the security footage from any of the incidents would be enough – the rather painful bolt of pain that struck her mind told her that’s exactly what should’ve happened. But the part of her mind that longed for her friends back home, the same part that longed for her old unit still believed they cared for her, that the way they treated her was due to stress and nothing more.

“All agents report to the briefing room immediately.” It was still strange, having FILSS in her head and hearing the AI over the intercom at the same time, she could feel the AI hum in amusement and allowed herself a brief smile before heading off. She didn’t run into anyone on the way to the briefing room, she breathed out a relieved sigh, she could do without their words in her head while the Director spoke to them – she felt FILSS hum in agreement. The door opened without prompt, the others were already there, she silently headed over to the shadows and remained there until the Director showed up.

“Agents.” They all straightened at his tone, Carolina watched as he considered each of them, FILSS humming in reassurance when his eyes lingered on her for a few seconds longer than the others.

“Project Freelancer has a new agent.” The others exchanged excited murmurs, Carolina didn’t need to look at them to know they were glancing at her, there was no doubt they’d turn the new agent against her as well – she felt FILSS hum again.

“Agent Texas.” A soldier wearing full black Mark VI armour materialised in front of them, she could feel the smug glances being thrown her way by the others, they likely thought she was being replaced because the new agent shared one of her armour mods.

“Dismissed Agents. Carolina remain behind.” She listened to the others laugh as they left the room, felt someone nudge her forward, carefully disguised to look good natured. The Director didn’t speak until the others had left and FILSS had locked the door.

“Are you alright Carolina?” He was her father but it still surprised her every time he asked that question, she didn’t know whether it was due to his absent years, or the fact they were supposed to be pretending not to be related to each other. She nodded, knowing her voice was still scratchy from a few days ago, he furrowed his brow – obviously not believing her.

“There’s something you need to know about agent Texas.” She turned to fully face him, quickly noticing his expression was nervous, she removed her helmet and watched as he sighed in relief.

“Sometimes I forget what you look like.” Which was understandable, they all wore their helmets unless they were eating or sleeping, she remembered when they’d only just met – how easy it was to forget who was who after they’d changed into their civvies.

“Anyway, agent Texas was a marine, just as you were. This means she will be sent on some of the more complicated missions, I will be sending you on those missions with her.” She could tell that wasn’t the only reason, FILSS’ pleased hums in the back of her mind confirmed it, maybe he knew things weren’t right with the others.

“You are dismissed.” She put on her helmet and snapped a quick salute before leaving, FILSS humming causing an ache in her right temple.

 _‘What?’_ She really wasn’t in the mood to deal with a judgmental AI.

 _‘You should’ve told him.’_ Oh great, this again, she shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the conversation – despite knowing it wouldn’t work.

_‘Can’t get rid of me that easily.’_

_‘Can you just drop it? Please.’_ She sighed in relief when she felt the ache fade.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the walk passed in silence, FILSS suspiciously absent from her mind, the AI wasn’t happy with her. There’s nothing she can do, if she stays quiet nothing will change, but if she speaks up things will only get worse. She heard the sound of laughter coming from the mess hall, shoulders slumping automatically as she tried not to think of what she’d done this time, a warmth spreading through her mind as FILSS realised where she was. She mentally thanked the AI as she headed over to a table on the other side of the room, ignoring the insults the others hurled at her, she sat down and started one of the recordings she had in her helmet. The recording wasn’t the best quality, but the voices of her old unit came through clear enough, they didn’t deserve what happened to them. A few minutes passed before she saw a tray being slid next to her, glancing around she realised the others had left, she stopped the recording. She pulled her helmet off and set it down on her other side, she looked up to see Texas standing there with another tray, she signalled it was okay for the new agent to sit down.

“Thought you might be hungry.” She smiled in thanks and began picking at the food, she was hungry but she knew she had a training session next; she didn’t want to have too much not with how brutal the others would be.

“Are they always like that?” She should’ve known the new agent would pick up on it easily, she toyed with the knife in her hand while deciding how much to say.

“More or less.” She saw the other woman freeze, mentally calculating how long it would take her to start doing the same; it was made difficult when FILSS decided to start communicating with her again.

“How long?” She wasn’t sure why Texas seemed to care about her, they’d only just met after all.

“A while now.” She’d stopped counting long ago, after she’d been shoved against a locker for the fifth time.

“Why haven’t you told anyone?” Oh great, there were two FILSS now, just what she needed. She could feel a pain spike in the back of her head, so FILSS didn’t like that comment then?

“It won’t change anything; all it will do is make things worse.” FILSS went silent again, likely disagreeing with her.

“That’s bullshit, if you tell him what’s going on, the Director will make sure they never go anywhere near you again. Or at the very least they’ll be unable to do anything.” Maybe she was right, but the Freelancers were her family at one point, and no matter what they did do her she couldn’t forget that.

“Families don’t do that to each other kid.” Usually if someone called her a kid she would’ve decked them by now, but she couldn’t deny Texas had made a good point.

“I’ll think about it.” She could tell FILSS would be doing a victory dance right now if she had a physical form; they sat there for a few more minutes before Carolina had to leave. She felt a hand land on her shoulder, brows furrowing beneath her helmet.

“I’m on your side Carolina, believe me.” She heard Texas walk off and ignored the smugness she could feel from FILSS, she felt lighter as she headed off to the training facility.


	4. Chapter 4

The training session had gone well, the others were scared to use the live rounds while the new agent settled in, likely worried she’d tell the Director what was going on. She’d managed to knock Maine down which had surprised her just as much as it surprised the others, she knew she’d painted another target on her back; she’d just have to wait and see what happened. It didn’t surprise her when she was slammed into the wall next to the lockers, or when a knife was driven into her shoulder at the weak part of the under-armour, she was glad her helmet hid her wince.

“You cheated.” South growled as she put more pressure on the knife, Carolina grit her teeth, she glanced up to see the others watching with amusement clear on their faces.

“I didn’t cheat.” She watched as fury overtook South’s expression and braced as a fist slammed her head against the wall.

“Liar!” South was about to punch her again when an alert sounded through the speakers.

“All agents report to the briefing room.” South growled before pushing the knife further into her shoulder and stalking off, Carolina waited for the others to leave before mentally thanking FILSS. She went to take a step, freezing when she heard footsteps approaching her.

“Carolina? What happened?” She felt the knife being eased from her shoulder, Texas’ hand pressing against the wound.

“Remember what you said? About telling him?” She watched Texas nod as she applied more pressure against the wound.

“Yeah.”

“You’re right, it’s time I told him.”


	5. Chapter 5

The others aren’t there when they get to the briefing room, a relief considering the conversation that was about to go down, the Director was stood there – concern plastered on his face.

“Carolina, Texas, what’s going on?” Carolina allows herself to slump against the wall; the incident in the locker room had tired her out. The Director did nothing for a few moments, eventually deciding it was time to drop the act they’d maintained since the start, he walked over to her and gently removed her helmet.

“Lina? What’s wrong?” She felt the tears come, watched as his expression grew more worried before he hugged her; it was slightly awkward considering she was still in her armour.

“There was an altercation in the locker room earlier, between Carolina and Agent South Dakota.” The Director pulled back at Texas’ words, eyes immediately locking on the blood staining her shoulder.

“Agent South Dakota?” His tone was dark, eyes narrowing in a way that promised the female Dakota didn’t want to be in a room with him anytime soon.

“She had no injuries Sir.” His voice gained an angry growl.

“Where were the others?”

“They watched it happen Sir.” Carolina watched as he stalked over to the desk in the centre of the room, smiling appreciatively at Texas, the other agent nodding in understanding.

“FILSS, begin playback of that event.” The Director watched the recording of the event in silence, FILSS quickly following with clips of the other altercations that had taken place since the beginning of the project.

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” The Director asked as he approached her, gently pressing a temporary patch over her wounded shoulder.

“I thought it would make things worse.” She admitted, leaning against him when he pressed a kiss against her forehead.

“You’re my daughter Carolina; I need to know when these things happen. I’ve already lost your mother; don’t make me lose you too, please.” She nodded briefly, not knowing what to say to his comment.

“One thing is for certain, when they get back they are being removed from the Freelancer project. Agent Texas, get Carolina to the med bay and return here afterwards, there are some things we need to put into place.” Texas snapped a quick salute, the two of them heading off while the Director opened a communication line to his contact in the military.


	6. Chapter 6

The others return a few days later, grumbling as they get off the Pelican.

“I’m telling you, the AIs are faulty.” South groaned as she attempted to shake off her growing headache.

“At least yours didn’t wait until the grenade was right in front of you before activating the shield.” North bit out as he brushed a hand along one of the new cracks in his chest-plate, at least the damn thing had missed his visor.

“Would both of you stop arguing?” Connecticut snapped as she brushed past them, the twins glaring at her for interrupting their squabbling match.

“I can’t believe that bitch got to stay here while we had to deal with that shit.”

“Ha, without an AI? She wouldn’t have lasted five minutes, especially not after I fucked her shoulder up.” South boasted, the others sniggering at the memory.

“Come on then, can’t keep the Director waiting.” Wyoming stated as he led the way to the briefing room, all of them oblivious to the joy radiating from their AIs. They arrived at the briefing room quickly, each of them surprised to see Carolina, Texas, and the Director already standing there.

“Project Freelancer has some new agents.” The Director stated, the Freelancers (apart from Texas and Carolina) exchanging confused glances, already?

“Ford Michaels, Agent California.” Black and dove grey armour. The soldier removed his helmet to reveal a boyish face with ashy-blonde spikes flattened against his head, a glowing green spike drooped down over grey eyes.

“Mason Randal, Agent Nebraska.” Morocco brown and black armour. The mountainous soldier removed his helmet, revealing a scarred face, pink burn marks standing out against tanned skin; he had a single lock of black hair tied in a ponytail – fearsome red eyes reminding the team of the pirates in children’s stories.

“Lucan Rodrigez, Agent Delaware.” Verdun green and green armour. The soldier had bright blue eyes and scruffy brown hair.

“Manuel Rodrigez, Agent Oregon.” Camarone and yellow armour. He looked almost exactly like his brother; except his eyes had a slight green tint and his dark red hair was gelled back. South felt a spike of jealousy that the brothers had completely different codenames.

“Danny Hoden, Agent Tennessee.” Blue and blue stone armour. The man had a stern expression, almond eyes gazing coolly at them, his black hair and stubble were riddled with grey streaks despite his young appearance.

“Curtis Fallen, Agent Massachusetts.” The white and rosewood armour resembled Maine’s too much to be a coincidence. The behemoth had dark brown hair styled into the standard military buzz cut, a jagged looking scar stretching from the inner corner of his left eyebrow, cutting over the bridge of his nose, stopping too close for comfort beneath one of his almost-black eyes.

“Same Wilde, Agent Michigan.” Scarlet and black armour. The man had blonde hair with a single orange streak running through it, his bright blue eyes held an almost feral glint.

“Clayton McGall, Agent Alabama.” Temptress and red armour. The soldier removed his helmet, both sides of his head were shaved close to his scalp, the rest of his hair merely centimetres longer, leaving him with a stylish brown Mohawk – his eyes were brown.

“Finally, Anderson Lockwood, Agent North Carolina.” The Freelancers sniggered, believing the Director was finally replacing _her_. The man had black and white armour. He smoothly removed his helmet revealing a rather handsome face – the effect broken only by a single scar on the right side of his head – his black hair was messy, golden eyes gazing at them.

“Anderson?” Everyone turned to see Carolina remove her helmet, shocked expression locked on the new agent. The man gained a soft smirk.

“Hey Lina, long time no see.” The man opened his arms, everyone watching as the two of them held onto each other, his chin resting gently on her head.

“What are you doing here?” She asked as they separated, his expression softened as he gazed at her with a love-sick smile.

“Command got a call about some project; me and the boys were signed up hours later.” Taking that as an invitation, the men behind him approached them. California approached her first.

“Hey Blue Leader.” He greeted cheerily as he threw an arm around her shoulders, jostling her good naturedly.

“Good to see you Mike.” The man stood back seconds before Delaware tackled her in a hug, Oregon pulling him back and giving her a gentler one.

“It’s been too long sis.”

“It sure has Euan, missed you too Luke.” The Verdun green one laughed, nudging his brother’s shoulder as they moved out of the way.

“What happened to the firecracker?” Michigan joked as he loosely grabbed her shoulder.

“She became an inferno, that’s what.” The man flipped NC off while the others laughed.

“Hey kid.” The scarred one grunted as he lightly punched her shoulder, Carolina laughing as she landed a slightly harder punch on his chest.

“You’re not that much older than me Mace.” The man’s laugh rumbled in his chest as he moved over to the boyish soldier. It was Massachusetts that approached her this time, they watched as he hefted her onto his shoulder.

“Missed you too Curt.” She laughed as he put her down.

“Been looking after yourself I hope.” Tennessee smiled as he shook her hand, she only responded with a far too innocent looking expression. Alabama was the last to approach her.

“Yain’t the scrawny scrapper anymore.” This caused a bout of laughter from the new Freelancers.

“Nah, she’s a badass now.” Delaware laughed as he flung an arm around her shoulders.

“She’s always been a badass.” Various murmurs of agreement broke out at NC’s statement.

“Agents. I apologise for interrupting your reunion, but there are some matters we must discuss before the day is done.” Everyone in the room snapped to attention, the original Freelancers oblivious to the barrier the new agents had formed between Tex, Carolina and them.

“Firstly, I believe Agent North Carolina wanted to say a few words.” The man in question stepped forward, turning to face the original agents.

“Which one of you is in charge?” Wyoming strolled over to him, head held high as though he thought the new agent was going to praise him. North Carolina grabbed his hand and abruptly slammed it to the side as though they were hand wrestling, Wyoming cringed before the new agent swung his hand back – the back of his knuckle slamming against Wyoming’s helmet.

“That was strike one.” The man stated as Wyoming fell to the floor, North Dakota grabbed his shoulder only for an elbow to slam into his torso, he hunched forward as a hand rose to grab hold of his helmet. The others watching in horror as he was lifted cleanly over NC’s shoulder before his back thudded against the floor, the new agent dropping the helmet which bounced off North’s head.

“That was strike two.” Maine went to charge him, only for Massachusetts and Nebraska to meet him halfway, the two brutes charging until he was slammed against the far wall.

“Director, Sir, are you just going to let this happen?” Wash called over to him, the man in question merely viewing the original team with distaste.

“Just be glad I’m not helping him.” The man replied, the original team staring at him in shock. Deciding he’d punished them enough, NC put on his helmet and strolled over to the man, standing just behind his shoulder.

“Sir?”

“Do you know what a team looks like agents? Because I was unaware that abusing your field-leader was permitted.” He raised a hand to halt their incredulous shrieks.

“Agent North Carolina, you and your team were marines correct?” The Freelancers stared at the new team with dread, they were good but none of them had gone through the training the marine’s received.

“Yes Sir.” He snapped to attention quickly, the other new agents following his example.

“Do you think it is acceptable for the field-leader to be abused by their team?”

“No Sir.” He responded in the same sharp tone.

“Let’s try another one shall we?” He asked, speaking to the original Freelancers this time.

“Is it a good idea to attack the Director of the project’s daughter?” They were truly horrified now, watching as the Director motioned Carolina over to him, bringing a hand up to rest it on her shoulder.

“Know this agents, I lost my wife to this war, a marine I’m sure you’ve heard of.” An image of Allison Church appeared behind him, dressed in her military uniform with the information from her dogtags displayed next to it.

“So imagine the fear I felt when my child became a marine.” The image was replaced with one of Carolina, dressed in the same uniform.

“Know that Agent Carolina could have seriously injured all of you, quite easily, I might add. The fact that she allowed you to hurt her, and chose not to hurt you in turn, proves that she is a better agent than any of you could ever hope to be.” The original team bowed their heads in shame.

“Your actions carry consequences, consequences that were not at all influenced by the love I have for my child.” So he wouldn’t kill them at least.

“The new Freelancer line-up is as follows: Agents California, Nebraska, Delaware, Oregon, Tennessee, Massachusetts, Michigan, and Alabama. Agent Texas shall be responsible for reconnaissance work as well as combat. Finally, Agents North and South Carolina shall be joint field-leaders.” The original team let out various cries of protest, they were no longer Freelancers.

“Your AIs will also be divided between the new team. Agent South Carolina is permitted to keep her neural uplink with FILSS, Agents North Carolina and Texas will receive the same uplink. Agent South Carolina will receive Eta, Agent North Carolina will receive Iota, Agents Delaware and Oregon will receive Theta, Agents Nebraska and California will receive Sigma, Agent Tennessee will receive Delta, Agent Texas will receive Omega, Agents Alabama and Massachusetts will receive Epsilon, and Agent Michigan will receive Gamma. Those agents who share an AI are no less capable than those who possess one to themselves.” The AIs immediately went to their new Freelancers, not seeming to mind that some of them had two to work with.

“Unfortunately, I cannot completely remove you from the project, not with the classified information you have been told. Instead you are no longer permitted to wear your armour; you shall receive new uniforms to wear later on – from now on you are merely crew staff.” The ex-Freelancers were silent.

“Now, there are some rules that you shall obey if you wish to ever become active agents again.” They perked up.

“The common room is now off limits to you unless you are invited in by an active Freelancer. You may observe training sessions but you are no longer permitted to participate. You shall not interact with Agent South Carolina unless she addresses you. I hope you learn the error of your ways soon. Couselor.”

“Follow me.” The Counselor ordered, startling the ex-Freelancers who hadn’t noticed him enter the room. The Director waited for them to leave before speaking to the new team.

“I trust I don’t need to give you a list of the rules?” NC laughed slightly in reply.

“No Sir, we’ve already been briefed on what is expected of us.”

“Good. In that case, welcome to Project Freelancer.”


	7. Chapter 7

They gathered in the common room, Massachusetts and Nebraska standing either side of the door in case the old team tried anything, the others spreading out around the room – purposely leaving the loveseat spare for the Carolina’s.

“So, what’ve I missed?” Carolina asked as soon as the door had shut, the ten of them had joined the UNSC at the same time though she’d been stationed at a different base, it made keeping in touch a lot harder than you’d think.

“Michigan finally came out the closet.” It would be weird hearing her old friends using the Freelancer codenames instead of their nicknames. She glanced at the man in question, watching as his eyes lost the feral glint as he sent a dopey glance at Tennessee.

“Yep, there’s another one for the club.” Alabama laughed as he leaned back against Massachusetts, the larger man wrapping his arms around him, neither seeming to care how awkward it was in the armour.

“Now I’m jealous.” California whined playfully as he watched them, a warm laugh rumbling from Nebraska’s throat.

“C’mere pipsqueak.” He smiled as he prepared to catch the boyish agent. Carolina felt a smile drifting onto her face as Nebraska cradled him in a bridal carry.

“Hey Michigan, how’s Seb?” Sebastian Wilde, though far more foul tempered than his brother and someone who was usually better avoided, had never been far from his younger brother – though that was mostly due to his need to be better than him.

“He’s still at the old base, though command might send him over once they’ve found replacements for us.” So he was okay, she would’ve thought that they’d have found replacements already, but she didn’t know how their recruitment to the project went.

“Basically, your old man made it sound like an emergency so we were transferred relatively quickly. The size of the old base meant that nine of us leaving wouldn’t make much of a difference but they couldn’t risk sending ten without making proper arrangements first. At first they thought they’d be getting the old Freelancers, but the Director’s message made it clear they wouldn’t.” One of these days she’d find out how he could read her mind, but right now? She was fine with using him as a pillow.

“So what’s the deal with the codenames, do we have to use them even though we already know each other or what?” She should’ve expected that, even when they were teenagers Delaware was obsessed with codenames.

“Ideally yes, though the Director doesn’t mind if we use abbreviations of them. I suppose we can use personal nicknames or our actual names as long as he doesn’t know.” Truthfully her father probably wouldn’t mind all that much, but it was better to get used to it in case they had a surprise inspection at some point.

“Good to know, cause some of us have unnecessarily long codenames.” Massachusetts and Tennessee both snorted at the younger twin’s announcement.

“North Carolina is Car.” Yeah she could see the amount of jokes that would start.

“South Carolina is either Carolina or Lina, I’m not picky.” Says the guy choosing the names, she wisely chose to keep that thought to herself.

“Alabama is Bama.” The man in question growled slightly at the name-change but they all knew he secretly liked it.

“Michigan is Mich.” That one didn’t need to be shortened but the man didn’t seem to mind.

“Massachusetts is Mass.” The man grunted in acknowledgement.

“Tennessee is Tenn.” The man didn’t glance up from the data pad he was looking at, though she knew he’d heard.

“Bro is-“

“Oregon, mine doesn’t change.” Carolina had to hold back a laugh, Knowing Delaware he’d give his brother an embarrassing one.

“Fine, mine’s Del.” He sounded a bit too proud for merely removing five letters.

“Nebraska is Braska.” She could feel the eye roll from where she was sitting.

“California’s Cal.” The man raised a fist in triumph, oblivious to Oregon’s face-palm; he’d always encouraged the younger twin’s antics – much to Oregon’s chagrin.

“And Texas is Tex.”

“Speaking of Tex, where’d she go?” They all glanced around the room, only just noticing the black-armoured agent’s absence.


End file.
